A generic sorption module is known from WO 2013/011102 A2 which comprises a sorption zone and a phase change zone in a working chamber. Located in the sorption zone is a sorption structure which is coupled to a sorption path for guiding a sorption path medium in a heat-transmitting manner. Located in the phase change zone is a phase change structure which is coupled to a phase change path for guiding a phase change path medium in a heat-transmitting manner. The housing encloses the sorption zone and the phase change zone and is used to tightly receive a working medium which is displaceable between the sorption zone and the phase change zone according to the operating phase of the sorption module.
In the known sorption module, the sorption structure and the phase change structure are each designed as quadrangular blocks which are arranged next to one another in the housing so that the housing also has a quadrangular shape. During a cooling phase which can also be designated as usage process, the working medium located in the phase change zone in the liquid state evaporates. The heat of evaporation required for this is supplied to the phase change structure via the phase change path and the phase change path medium. The phase change structure works as an evaporator in this case and enables a cooling of the phase change path medium. The vaporized gaseous working medium passes into the sorption zones as a result of the prevailing differential pressures and is adsorbed there by the sorption structure. The sorption heat required for this is transmitted from the working medium to the sorption structure and can be removed via the sorption path and the sorption path medium. The sorption structure which works as an adsorber in this case thereby enables a heating of the sorption path medium. During a heating phase which can also be designated as regeneration process, heat is introduced via the sorption path into the sorption structure on the other hand, with the result that the absorbed working medium is desorbed from the sorption structure, i.e. is released from this again. The sorption structure then works as a desorber and thereby enables a cooling of the sorption path medium. The gaseous or vaporous working medium in this case passes from the sorption zone to the phase change zone as a result of the pressure gradients now prevailing in the working chamber. At the phase change structure the gaseous working medium can condense, whereby it releases heat of condensation to the phase change structure. Excess heat can be removed via the phase change path. The phase change structure here operates as a condenser and thus enables a heating of the phase change path medium.
These sorption modules or sorption temperature-control devices require comparatively little electrical energy since in particular no compression pump is required.
Known from WO 2007/068418 A1 is another sorption module which however has a different structure. There a plurality of hollow elements are arranged in parallel in a block, wherein each hollow element contains a sorption zone and a phase change zone and encloses a corresponding volume of working medium in hermetically sealed form. The sorption zones of all the hollow elements are coupled to a common sorption path in a heat-transmitting manner whilst the phase change zones of all the hollow elements are coupled to a common phase change path in a heat-transmitting manner. An additional housing which encloses a working chamber to accommodate the working medium is not required here.